Second Kiss in the Shed
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is how I imagined Ron and Hermione sharing their second kiss after the Battle. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Go Seal the Deal

**Chapter 1: Go Seal the Deal**

Harry Potter woke up in the middle of the night at the Burrow…. and for the first time in seven years, it was not due to a nightmare. He heard a noise in the bathroom. Crossing the room he shared with his best friend, Ron, he soon opened the door to find the redhead…. cleaning himself.

Harry cleared his throat and Ron jumped about a foot in the air. He could not hide the fact that he was cleaning his private areas, though, and could only grin sheepishly.

"Hermione again?" Harry prompted.

"I never said it was her!" Ron shot back, almost too accusatorially.

"You didn't have to," Harry grinned. "This is at least your third wet dream in as many nights… and I know you weren't thinking about Moaning Myrtle!"

He was caught. Ron confessed. "I can't stop thinking about that kiss… but I don't know what the next step should be."

"You wanna know something? Neither did I, after I snogged Ginny. It took a day or two of being awkward to finally get used to kissing each other. But the sooner you get that second kiss, the sooner you can stop worrying and just relax into your new reality. Go get her, Ron, and make it quick."

Ron squared his shoulders. "You're right. I'll do it tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Get Physical

**Chapter 2: Let's Get Physical**

The next day, Harry was surprised at how Ron refused to beat around the bush. As soon as he looked presentable, the redhead went looking for Hermione. His mother pointed him in the direction of Mr. Weasley's tool shed. Ron left the house, Harry giving him a parting thumbs up.

Ron found Hermione working at the tool table in the shed. She looked beautiful as she acknowledged his presence.

"Hey, Ron," she greeted, but Ron was already striding towards her. Taking her chin in one hand, he swooped in and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione let out a squeak of surprise, followed by a whimper as Ron took her bottom lip in his teeth. He forced her mouth apart and massaged her tongue with his own. A moment later, Hermione smirked against Ron's lips in amusement and kissed back, gripping the fabric of his light jacket. Ron deepened the kiss, caressing her cheek while keeping another hand on Hermione's hip. At long last, they broke apart, smiling.

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione giggled.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be-"

"I just wanted to make sure I kissed you good and proper," Ron explained.

"That's all I would ask from my boyfriend," Hermione smiled.

An elated grin spread across Ron's face before he grabbed Hermione but her bum and kissed her passionately. Hermione hummed in pleasure. Ron touching her in such an intimate place felt so new, but she didn't mind. But just then, she felt something long and hard hump against her center, and she let out a startled squeak. That came from Ron. And that something clearly wanted her….sexually. Ron sprang back instantly.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away-" He stopped when Hermione longingly reached for him. "Wait… you want to? You don't want to wait?"

Hermione's eyes were dark with lust, but she still surprised herself when she responded, "Yes. I want sex," in a raspy voice.

Ron lifted Hermione up by her waist and kissed her again, Hermione folding her legs around his body. They backed in a stuffy old couch near the back of the shed and fell onto it, still snogging like crazy. They quickly stripped each other of clothes until Hermione was in nothing but her white lingerie, Ron shirtless and only in his jeans.

Hermione's hands ran through Ron's fiery locks, while Ron's fingers played with the elastic band of her panties near her bum. His other hand ran up and down her back.

Slowly, tenderly, the new couple then made love, muffling their cries of pain, pleasure and passion with a Silencing Charm. Once they both had emptied their cum into each other, Ron felt happy but something else was gnawing at him.

"I hope we didn't move too fast. Was I too aggressive?"

"Oh no, love. If we wanted to claim each other and make this new, um…. relationship official, we might as well have gone all out, right?"

Ron smiled tenderly at her. "You're always right." He kissed her nose. "And don't ever stop referring to me as 'love.'"

"I promise," Hermione whispered.


End file.
